Vampyre: The Six Wisdoms
by Randalbezerker
Summary: AU, Ryou Bakura is an average 16 teen year old boy who loves vampires. He remember's all the stories he was told as a kid. But what if they weren't just stories? And why are Ryou's friends acting strangely? Hetero, Yaoi, and Yuri later on!!!


Vampyre: The Six Wisdoms

Prologue

When I was young, about the age of 9, my grandfather, Ryou Bakura the 1st, used to tell me scary stories about vampires. A frequent character in his stories was a vampiric fiend named Seto Kaiba. I was fascinated by every word. I would love how the hero would always have something bad happen, and how he would slay the vampire out of revenge. My friends and me would always wanna be like the characters in the story. Everyday after school, we would reenact the stories, I would always be the valiant slayer. Then, one day as I was coming home, I saw ambulances in front of my house, my parents standing in front. I asked them what happened and they said that Grandfather had died. I asked how, and they said that a robber was in the house and cut his throat. I watched in horror as his body was carried out. 

They mentioned that his throat was cut, and that's how the vampires killed their pray. In the stories, the vampire would slit their prey's throat, then bite it. I was a skeptic kid back then, so I asked to see his body. They removed the sheet and I was awestruck by what I saw. His throat was deeply cut, but very little blood was around. Then I saw what I was looking for. Right below his chin was two round marks.

Vampyre: The Six Wisdoms

Chapter 1: Two round marks.

"Wait up." I called to my girlfriend Mai, who was running to not be late for school. I had finally caught up to her.

"Why didn't you slow down?" I asked in between breaths.

"Well, I'm supposed to get to school early to go to a meeting and I'm late."

"A meeting for what, the art club?" I asked sarcastically. I let out a chuckle.

"Yes, as a matter of fact. But too bad, I'm late. Now I have to go to the one after school. I guess I can't walk home with you now. Sorry Ryou."

"That's all right Mai." I gave her a kiss.

"So, why were you taking so long this morning? I stopped by your house and after 10 minutes I left. Your mom said you weren't even awake."

"What would she know, she could care less if I slept the rest of my life and never woke up. Any way, I couldn't find my spike collar." I pointed to the spiked dog collar on his neck.

"Figures you couldn't go anywhere without all those accessories." She pointed to my arm bands, my KoRn and Slipknot necklaces, my collar, and my cross necklace.

"Hey, these babies are my life. Especially this piece." I held my cross necklace in my hand. It was pure silver. My grandfather had given it to me a few days before he died. He claimed that any vampire that touched it their flesh right down to the bone.

"Why do you wear that any, I thought you weren't religious?" She asked, raising her eyebrow.

"I can't tell you, you'll think it's stupid."

"C'mon, tell me." She kissed my cheek.

"All right, I will. My grandfather gave it to me. I didn't think much of it when I got it, but I wear it to ward off vampires." She smiled.

"You still believe in that stuff?" She said.

"Well, something happened to my Grandfather a few days after he had given it to me. So I kept it around."

"Whatever." We continued walking. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I jumped forward. I turned around to see the face of my best friend, Yugi and his boyfriend Yami standing there with devilish grins on their faces.

"I swear you guys, if you don't stop doing that I'm going to have to hurt you." I yelled.

"We were only playing." Said Yugi.

"Yeah Ryou, lighten up a bit. And besides, I wouldn't let you hurt my little Yugi." Said Yami. Then he kissed Yugi. I as he did that, I noticed something unusual, Yami was wearing a black leather shirt that covered his neck up to just below his chin. I knew for a fact that Yami didn't like turtle neck shirts.

"Hey Yami, what's with the shirt?" I asked. A look of panic struck his eyes for a second, then he put back on his usual expression.

"Yeah, Yami I thought you didn't like shirts like that." Said Mai.

"Well, I…I…I saw it lying in my dresser so I just threw it on." I was a bit skeptical about his answer, but I shook it off. 

"All right, what ever floats your boat." I said in a sarcastic and bored tone of voice. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------At School-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I ad my head down on my desk, lying in a half conscious state waiting for the bell to ring. The all of a sudden, an image appeared in my head. It was of Mr. Sengoku the janitor. His throat was cut and he was lying in a very minuscule puddle of blood in the back of the cafeteria. I just shook it off. Mr. Kasshu, our principal, came over the loud speaker.

"Students, I am sorry to inform you. Today around 2:22, the body of Mr. Sengoku our head janitor was found dead in the cafeteria. Due to this tragedy, school will be canceled for the next two days." My head shot up from my desk.

'Damn damn damn… just like image foretold.' All the kids applauded and shouted for joy at the cancelation. But not me, I was scared as hell about this. Throat cut, just like Grandfather. And very little blood. I had a worried look on my face.

"What's up Ryou?" Asked my friend Jounouchi. I ignored him and ran right out of the room. The bell rang the second I was out so I wouldn't get in trouble for my action. I ran straight to the cafeteria. When I got there, I saw policemen and ambulance men standing around the body. I maneuvered passed them, just to see it. It was just like Grandfather, little blood around the wound, and below the chin, two round marks. Right below the chin…YAMI!!!! I have to find him!!!!!

Chapter terminated…

Wow, that was a blast to write, so I hope you all liked it. And just a warning, since the nature of vampires is erotic, there will be hetero, yaoi, and yuri scenes. SO BEWARE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And don't worry, the future may be a little hard to comprehend, but I did resaerch on vampires to write this story, so don't worry, I'll explain things out. Well,

See you space reviwers…


End file.
